THE DRUNK USAGI
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: At an award party, Akihiko has a fight over Misaki with Ijuiin Kyo. A lot of upsetting things are said, and now Akihiko is drunk.  Was and still is ShounenaiFangirl
1. Chapter 1

Summary: At an award party, Akihiko has a fight over Misaki with Ijuiin Kyo. A lot of upsetting things are said, and now Akihiko is drunk.

Chapter 1

Akihiko Usami rarely got drunk. In fact, according to him, he has never been drunk in his entire life...but sometimes, jealously can make you do stupid things, and tonight was no exception. He had won another award and Aikawa-san and Isaka-san had dragged him to another party. Seeing as Misaki was swamped with studying for his exams, the younger man was unable to come along this time but made sure that the writer did what he was supposed to do.

Akihiko sighed and checked his watch for the hundredth time. Right about now, Misaki would probably be eating dinner. He stared down at his plate of food with distaste; apparently, any food, no matter how delicious or expensive, was crap compared to his lover's wonderful cooking. He sighed and "Hey, you've been sighing all night, cheer up! This is your party, after all!"

Akihiko looked up and hatred filled him when he saw the smirking face of Ijuiin Kyo standing before him. An angry scowl replaced his bored, depressed face. He wanted to tell the mangaka to fuck off but Aikawa thought it would be good for the company's image if two of its most popular authors got along well. He took a sip of his drink, "It's my party, I can sigh if I want to" then he walked away. He was glad when fans and other such people started talking to him; any excuse to not talk to his current big rival was fine by him. Though, when he came back to get a drink at the bar, the popular mangaka was still there.

put a bit of the food into his mouth. "Sooooo...where's that adorable Takahashi-kun?" Ijuiin asked with a smile.

Akihiko was now thankful that Misaki was at home and nowhere near this freak. "He's at home, studying for a big test"

"Oh really that's too bad, I was sooooo looking forward to seeing him again. Tell him good luck for me"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that" Akihiko sipped more of his drink.

"Anyway, congratulations on winning your award"

Akihiko glared at him and before anyone could stop him, he sneered "It is only natural. Unlike you, I am a real writer. You merely write picture books"

Ijuiin was obviously insulted by that remark. "These 'picture books' you are referring to have been on the best selling manga list for many years now and my fans are always increasing"

Akihiko scoffed, "That means nothing"

Ijuiin glared for a moment but then smirked, his eyes staring at Akihiko coldly, "Well, they certainly mean something to Takahashi-kun. He seems to adore my manga very much. He can't get enough of it"

"The only reason Misaki likes your shitty books are because they have pictures in them. He doesn't like reading books with too much text in them and that is all there is to it!"

Ijuiin drank some of his own drink and continued, "I don't think that is the case. Pictures or not, he loves my books. He is my biggest fan, he practically worships me. His eyes sparkle and he has this adorable bright smile on his face whenever he sees me..."

"Misaki loves my books as well" Akihiko lied.

"Mmmm...Do you really believe that?" Ijuiin asked skeptically, "Does he even read any of your books?"

"Of course he dose!" Akihiko said, leaving out the part that the boy rips them up then proceeds to yell furiously at him.

Ijuiin laughed softly, "Oh really? Tell me, does he keep multiple copies of them? Does he send you letters, hoping a new volume will be released? Does he eagerly go to signings, parties and such for your books? Does he-"

"It may not be as obvious or fanatical about my books as he is for yours, but Misaki supports me in my work in his own way, and he is proud of me!"

Akihiko cursed himself, seeing what he had just done to himself. Ijuiin smirked, "I see, I knew it. Mmmm...it hurts, doesn't it? You are his lover, lovers should support you, rightfully, and you think he would be your biggest fan...yet he's mine. He does not appreciate your books; he does not look up to you like he does for me...Misaki Takahashi likes me more than you. I am his favorites. Just accept it"

"You are his favorite writer, yes...but he is madly in love with me! I am his favorite person; he likes me more than anyone else!" Akihiko growled furiously. Damn it, his anger was slowly slipping out of control. He had another drink. "Misaki is mine! I will never let you take him from me!" Ijuiin laughed coldly, "I don't think I will need to do a thing. He thinks so highly of me...he frequently confesses to me...who knows, one day, he might leave you and choose me! Usami-san, one day soon, he might discover that I am the better man here!"

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE MY MISAKI!" and with that, Akihiko punched Ijuiin in the face.

The whole room went silent and stared. For a few minutes no one did anything. Then Aikawa rushed over, "Usami-sensei!"

The editor groaned, "Play nicely with Ijuiin Kyo, his editor is here too, you know!" then she then smiled at Ijuiin, "Ijuiin-Sensei, are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you. I certainly am, don't worry about me" Ijuiin flashed a smirk towards Akihiko, making the writer even more angry.

"Thank goodness. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet-"

XXXXXXXXX

Shortly after, everyone left Akihiko alone. Panting with anger, he just sat there at the bar, alone with his own thoughts. His heart was feeling so many conflicting emotions,  
>He was furious.<br>He was jealous  
>He was sad.<br>He was terrified.  
>Everything Ijuiin said tonight pissed him off. The words were too painful to hear, because he knew that there might be a chance that those words had some truth in them. The mangaka's words kept on ringing in Akihiko's ears over and over like a broken record, taunting him. It was all just too hard to take right now. So, without thinking, he started drinking and drinking all night long. It was probably not the best of ideas...but right now, he just wanted to forget those hateful words and the pain in his heart.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: At an award party, Akihiko has a fight over Misaki with Ijuiin Kyo. A lot of upsetting things are said, and now Akihiko is drunk.

Chapter 1

Akihiko Usami rarely got drunk. In fact, according to him, he has never been drunk in his entire life...but sometimes, jealously can make you do stupid things, and tonight was no exception. He had won another award and Aikawa-san and Isaka-san had dragged him to another party. Seeing as Misaki was swamped with studying for his exams, the younger man was unable to come along this time but made sure that the writer did what he was supposed to do.

Akihiko sighed and checked his watch for the hundredth time. Right about now, Misaki would probably be eating dinner. He stared down at his plate of food with distaste; apparently, any food, no matter how delicious or expensive, was crap compared to his lover's wonderful cooking. He sighed and "Hey, you've been sighing all night, cheer up! This is your party, after all!"

Akihiko looked up and hatred filled him when he saw the smirking face of Ijuiin Kyo standing before him. An angry scowl replaced his bored, depressed face. He wanted to tell the mangaka to fuck off but Aikawa thought it would be good for the company's image if two of its most popular authors got along well. He took a sip of his drink, "It's my party, I can sigh if I want to" then he walked away. He was glad when fans and other such people started talking to him; any excuse to not talk to his current big rival was fine by him. Though, when he came back to get a drink at the bar, the popular mangaka was still there.

put a bit of the food into his mouth. "Sooooo...where's that adorable Takahashi-kun?" Ijuiin asked with a smile.

Akihiko was now thankful that Misaki was at home and nowhere near this freak. "He's at home, studying for a big test"

"Oh really that's too bad, I was sooooo looking forward to seeing him again. Tell him good luck for me"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that" Akihiko sipped more of his drink.

"Anyway, congratulations on winning your award"

Akihiko glared at him and before anyone could stop him, he sneered "It is only natural. Unlike you, I am a real writer. You merely write picture books"

Ijuiin was obviously insulted by that remark. "These 'picture books' you are referring to have been on the best selling manga list for many years now and my fans are always increasing"

Akihiko scoffed, "That means nothing"

Ijuiin glared for a moment but then smirked, his eyes staring at Akihiko coldly, "Well, they certainly mean something to Takahashi-kun. He seems to adore my manga very much. He can't get enough of it"

"The only reason Misaki likes your shitty books are because they have pictures in them. He doesn't like reading books with too much text in them and that is all there is to it!"

Ijuiin drank some of his own drink and continued, "I don't think that is the case. Pictures or not, he loves my books. He is my biggest fan, he practically worships me. His eyes sparkle and he has this adorable bright smile on his face whenever he sees me..."

"Misaki loves my books as well" Akihiko lied.

"Mmmm...Do you really believe that?" Ijuiin asked skeptically, "Does he even read any of your books?"

"Of course he dose!" Akihiko said, leaving out the part that the boy rips them up then proceeds to yell furiously at him.

Ijuiin laughed softly, "Oh really? Tell me, does he keep multiple copies of them? Does he send you letters, hoping a new volume will be released? Does he eagerly go to signings, parties and such for your books? Does he-"

"It may not be as obvious or fanatical about my books as he is for yours, but Misaki supports me in my work in his own way, and he is proud of me!"

Akihiko cursed himself, seeing what he had just done to himself. Ijuiin smirked, "I see, I knew it. Mmmm...it hurts, doesn't it? You are his lover, lovers should support you, rightfully, and you think he would be your biggest fan...yet he's mine. He does not appreciate your books; he does not look up to you like he does for me...Misaki Takahashi likes me more than you. I am his favorites. Just accept it"

"You are his favorite writer, yes...but he is madly in love with me! I am his favorite person; he likes me more than anyone else!" Akihiko growled furiously. Damn it, his anger was slowly slipping out of control. He had another drink. "Misaki is mine! I will never let you take him from me!" Ijuiin laughed coldly, "I don't think I will need to do a thing. He thinks so highly of me...he frequently confesses to me...who knows, one day, he might leave you and choose me! Usami-san, one day soon, he might discover that I am the better man here!"

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE MY MISAKI!" and with that, Akihiko punched Ijuiin in the face.

The whole room went silent and stared. For a few minutes no one did anything. Then Aikawa rushed over, "Usami-sensei!"

The editor groaned, "Play nicely with Ijuiin Kyo, his editor is here too, you know!" then she then smiled at Ijuiin, "Ijuiin-Sensei, are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you. I certainly am, don't worry about me" Ijuiin flashed a smirk towards Akihiko, making the writer even more angry.

"Thank goodness. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet-"

XXXXXXXXX

Shortly after, everyone left Akihiko alone. Panting with anger, he just sat there at the bar, alone with his own thoughts. His heart was feeling so many conflicting emotions,  
>He was furious.<br>He was jealous  
>He was sad.<br>He was terrified.  
>Everything Ijuiin said tonight pissed him off. The words were too painful to hear, because he knew that there might be a chance that those words had some truth in them. The mangaka's words kept on ringing in Akihiko's ears over and over like a broken record, taunting him. It was all just too hard to take right now. So, without thinking, he started drinking and drinking all night long. It was probably not the best of ideas...but right now, he just wanted to forget those hateful words and the pain in his heart.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misaki had waited for Akihiko to come home. He couldn't get to sleep, his bed felt too cold and lonely without his lover to sleep with. Misaki couldn't deny that he missed Akihiko. Just when he was about to give up and go to bed, the door opened and Akihiko walked inside. "W-Welcome...back..." Misaki said but was taken back by the man's appearance. Akihiko looked terrible. His clothes were messy, his hair was standing up in all places, he was just barely standing, all wobbly, so much that he was like a baby taking it's first step. Misaki stared at the man with a mixture of worry and annoyance, "W-What happened to you? Are you ok?"

The writer looked up at hearing Misaki's voice. Misaki's heart stopped; his face was all red, his lavender eyes all bloodshot and...Was that tear stains on his cheeks? There was a sad look on his face and it broke Misaki's heart to see that kind of face. The man took a step...and fell face first onto the floor. "Ah! U-Usagi-san!" Misaki worriedly rushed over. He quickly closed the door and then helped Akihiko awkwardly onto his feet- the man slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help!"

Misaki blinked in shock. He watched as Akihiko awkwardly, very shakily, walked over to the couch and grabbed Suzuki-san and hugged him, rocking back and forth. He was staring at Misaki with a suspicious expression on his face and he kept on muttering something repeatedly under his breath.

"U...Usagi-san?" Misaki asked softly and walked over to the couch and sat down beside his lover. The man immediately got up and shakily walked over to the table. He pulled out the chair and tried sitting down, but missed and fell on the floor again, landing on his ass. "U-Usagi-san! Please let me help you!" Misaki said and made to rush over- but Akihiko shot him a cold look and Misaki stopped in his tracks. A pain entered Misaki's heart as he watched the man pick up a pack of cigarettes from the table and try to smoke an unlit cigarette. Then, with the dry, unlit cancer stick between his lips, he hugged the bear, nuzzling it against his face. W...W-What's wrong with him? S-Something's wrong with him...

"Misaaakiii..." when Akihiko spoke, his voice was filled with sadness and anger, "I love you...I'll always love you...but you...you...you don't love me, do you?"

Misaki blinked in surprise, "W-What?"

Glaring furiously at Misaki, he put the unlit cigarettes out of his mouth and opened his mouth, probably wanting to exhale the smoke, but none came out. In his current state, he was oblivious of this. He glared at the cigarette, "What...Isss it broken?"

"U-Um...Usagi-san, if you want, I'll light for you! J-Just please let me-"

"DOOOO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT? ANSWER MEEE!"

"I do l-love you! Of course I do!" Misaki replied quickly.

"Liar! You don't love meeee; you love that stupid head Ijuiin Kyooo! Admit iiiit!"

Misaki's eyes went wide in shock. He swallowed nervously, "T...That's not true..." he shook his head, "I...I l-love you. He's just my favorite writer, that's all"

"Noooo! I won't allow that! I... must be your favorite! You can't like anyone more than meeee!"

"What? That's ridiculous! You're such a jerk! And you're talking funny, what's wrong with you?"

The writer narrowed his eyes angrily, glaring at Misaki for a moment; he crushed the unlit cigarette into a Suzuki-san ashtray and got up, once again tried to walk but failed, tripping over his own feet. This was the last straw; Misaki couldn't take being so helpless anymore. He rushed over and stood in front of the man, with tears in his green eyes, "Please! I'm begging you! Let me help you! You're worrying me, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko didn't listen to him. At first, he was kissing Misaki's feet then he pulled Misaki's legs, making the boy fall to the floor. Then the man crawled on top of the boy and pressed sloppy, messy, unfocused kisses against his lips. Misaki could taste alcohol and tobacco on his breath. He gasped and pushed his hands against the writer's chest, "U-Usagi-san! You've been drinking!"

"H-Have not" Akihiko claimed, though despite his words, he hiccupped.

Misaki sighed, "U-Usagi-san, what's this about? First things first, l-let's get you cleaned up ok?"

"Don't wanna" Akihiko said. The man grabbed the boy's wrists and pinned the boy's small hands over his head, attacking his neck with rough kisses.

"Ahhh...U-Usagi-san...stop, not here! Get off me!" Misaki tried to resist but the more he struggled, the more impossible escape was.

"You belong to meeee! I will never let your precious Ijuiiiiinnn Kyooo touch you!"

Misaki gasped as the man started stroking his manhood with his cold hand. "Ahhh...Ahhhhh! S-Stop touching me pervert Usagi!"

Misaki moaned as Akihiko licked down his neck, continuing to touch his cock. He bit Misaki's ear and sucked on Misaki's neck until lots of red love bites appeared. "I loooooove you! Love me too! More than anyone else!" he then crashed his lips onto Misaki's and kissed him desperately. Akihiko pushed his tongue in and dominated Misaki's weak, innocent one, exploring every inch of the boy's warm caverns. As the kiss deepened, the pace of Akihiko's hand went faster. Misaki's head was spinning in pleasure. The writer kissed him until he was breathless and when it was released, Misaki released his seed and came out of the kiss, gasping for air, his face completely flustered.

Akihiko absently licked the cum off his fingers, a mixture of conflicting emotions swimming in those drunken lavender eyes.

"What...What's wrong with you? Why have you been drinking?" Misaki knew by now that it was hopeless simply asking him in this state so he added, "If you don't tell me, I will go to my brother's house and you will never see me again"

Akihiko's eyes widened and tears overflowed from his eyes and fell down his cheeks, "N-No! Please don't leave me! I'd die if I l-lost you!" the grown man threw his arms around his lover's waist and buried his head in Misaki's chest, holding to him desperately, so tightly, as if afraid Misaki would disappear if he let go, clinging to him like a child would to it's mother. "Don't leave! I don't want you to go! I'll do whatever you want, so please stay w-with me! Please!"

The man was crying, Misaki could feel himself becoming wet with the writer's tears. He smiled sadly and tangled a hand in Akihiko's hair, stroking it comfortingly, and "I won't leave you, I promise. Just please...I'm worried about you. Tell me what's wrong"

Misaki waited. Akihiko tightened his grip around his lover- if that was even possible. "Y-Your eyes never sparkle like that for meeeee...you never smile sooooo brightly...you don't support my books but you see hiiiiim as a god and support hiiiiim instead...a-and you're aaaalways confessing to hiiiiim sooooo naturally..."

"U-Usagi-san..."

"I-It's not faiiiirrr! You're only supposed to say those precious words to meeee, I am the only one that should be allowed to hear such beautiful words! But you say it too often to him and too easily and you look sooooo happy saying it to him! It's not faiiiiiiir!" Akihiko cried , "Why, Misaki? Why can't you act happy and cute with meeee like you do for hiiiiim? Why can't I be your favorite? I want toooo be your favorite! Please don't fall in love with hiiiiim, you're all mine! If you ever fell in loooooove with anyone else, I don't think I'd be able toooo live anymore!"

He was sobbing like a baby now, crying his heart out. Misaki lay there, speechless; his heart fell, the man seemed so sad and hopeless, he had never seen Akihiko cry so badly. He had really done a number on Akihiko's feelings...why was he always so insensitive to such a loving person like Akihiko?

He sighed, "I admire him. I admire Ijuiin-sensei, I like his books and admire him as both a person and a mangaka...but I am not in love with him". Akihiko hiccupped, sniffled and held to Misaki tighter, listening. "I am in love with you. He's amazing but I will never love him like I love Usagi-san." Misaki hesitated, embarrassed, but then he realized that Akihiko wouldn't remember it anyway; throwing his pride away, he gently grabbed hold of Akihiko's shoulders, slowly raised the man off him and pushed the man onto his back. Now Misaki was the one straddling his lover, he laid a small hand gently on the man's cheek, "I love you, Usagi-san. If I didn't, do you really think I would stay in another man's house for so long, cook him meals and clean after him? Do you really think I would stay if I didn't like what you do to me?"

Smiling gently, Misaki kissed Akihiko on the forehead. "Miiisaaakiii..." the man gave a sigh then let out another hiccough. He put a large hand over the one that was on his cheek, "I would do anything if you could just look at only meeee...L-Love only me...for the rest of your life..."

"I know" Misaki chuckled softly.

"I l-love you" Akihiko said.

"I know" Misaki replied again. He started to take off Akihiko's shirt. He threw it away, and then caressed the man's firm, well toned chest. "I love my sexy Usagi-san." He kissed the man's lips then started kissing down Akihiko's hot body, receiving a gasp from the writer.

"Ahhhhh!" he licked and sucked at Akihiko's nipples until they were covered with his saliva, "Ahhhhh, Misakiiiiii!"

The boy continued kissing down the man's chest until he reached the man's pants. He undid them and pulled them down. Akihiko's drunken eyes were filled hazy with love and pleasure, he was moaning and panting at every touch. The man shivered as Misaki went back up and licked his ear and whispered, "I read Ijuiin-sensei's manga, but I will only ever do this with you"

"I l-love you, Misaaakiii" Akihiko said.

"I love you too"

Misaki moved back down the writer's body and starting sucking him off.

"Ahhhhh...Ahhh...oh god! Miiiisakiiii! Miiiiisakiiii!" his large cool hands tangled into Misaki's hair.

Suddenly, Akihiko's eyes widened and his face turned green, "M-Misaki! Stop...I...I think I'm gonna..."

He suddenly pushed Misaki away and, tripping over his feet, he got up and ran into the kitchen to throw up in the sink. Misaki chuckled softly and got up. When Akihiko turned around again, the boy stood before him, holding out a glass of water for him, a smile on his face. "M-Misaki..." Akihiko gladly accepted it and drank it all then said, "C-Can we continue?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Misaki said, frowning," Let's just get you cleaned up and ready for bed"

Tears filled Akihiko's eyes, it was like his favorite toy was stolen from him. "But I want smeeeexxx!"

Misaki couldn't help but laugh; when you get past the shouting and the raping, Akihiko Usami was actually adorable drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please kill me" Akihiko growled, massaging his throbbing head as he sported a massive hangover when he woke the next morning. He couldn't remember a thing that took place after his fight with Ijuiin-sensei; he must have drunk a lot of alcohol last night. "Head hurts...damn it, I'm never drinking again..." he groaned miserably and buried his face into the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Not too long after, he heard someone enter the room. "Usagi-san!" Misaki called, "How are you feeling? I brought you headache medicine and some water!"

Oh Misaki...you're so considerate, I'm so lucky to be in love with you, a twinge of pain entered his heart as he remembered what the fight was about, but...am I the one you love? Are you in love with me or that mangaka?

"Thank you Misaki"

Akihiko rolled over onto his back and watched as the boy put the glass of water and the medicine on the bedside table. Misaki sat on the bed beside his lover and reached over, pushing stray silver locks out of the man's face. Akihiko's heart swelled with happiness as small fingers tangled into his hair, stroking him so gently, almost afraid that he was going to break the man. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts"

Misaki smiled gently, "Awww...well, that's what you get for drinking so much, silly Usagi"

Akihiko's heart skipped beat as Misaki cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Misaki, I love you"

"I...I love you too...more than you think..." Misaki answered. Akihiko felt that Misaki was about to say something, there was a sad look on the boy's face.

"M-Misaki...what-"

The boy suddenly got up, "Take your medicine and go back to sleep, ok? I'll be downstairs making breakfast." He started walking away but Akihiko grabbed onto his sleeve, making the boy stop in his tracks.

"Stay with me"

Misaki stared back at him. After a moment, Misaki smiled, "Only if you take your medicine. You have a hangover, right? If you take that medicine and get some more rest, you might feel better"

"Only if you feed it to me" Akihiko teased.

The smile disappeared, "Take the damn medicine or I leave right now." Akihiko quickly obeyed, chuckling softly. Misaki watched him and when the medicine and water was gone, Misaki smiled again and, sitting beside the older male, he laid down in bed with the man, wrapping his arms around him, "Go on, try to get some more sleep"

"I love you, Misaki" Akihiko whispered and returned the embrace. He fell asleep shortly after.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Akihiko woke up, he was feeling much better. He was disappointed to find that the bed was missing his precious lover. He sighed and sat up. His eyes widened and breath got caught in his throat at the sight in front of him- Suzuki-san shaped pancakes! Also, there was a note on top of it, addressed to him. He picked it up and read it.

_**To Usagi-san**__,  
>I made breakfast for you, please eat it. Sorry I couldn't stay longer but I had to go to school and I thought I should let you rest. I hope you are feeling better, lunch is in the microwave,<br>__**Love Misaki**__._

Akihiko's heart was racing. He smiled warmly and started eating his love-filled pancakes.

Suddenly, Aikawa and Isaka burst through the door. "Oh my god, did Misaki-kun made those? So cuuteee!" Aikawa said when she saw the pancakes. Isaka, though , moved forwards, sat on the bed and put an arm around Akihiko's shoulder.

"You should get drunk more often!"

"I think so too. Misaki is being so nice to me" Akihiko said happily.

"Really? Who cares about that, what's important here is THIS!" Isaka thrust a newspaper in Akihiko's face.

Akihiko glared at Isaka, good mood gone. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Last night made the front page, sensei! You are two very important writers, your fight grabbed lots of attention!" Aikawa said excitedly, "At first I was worried that fighting with him would be bad but it's the exact opposite! Everyone is going crazy over it! A healthily competition is good for image, and it is boosting our sales as we speak!"

"This attracts more publicity than the actual book you were given the award for! This couldn't have worked out better! Congratulations, Usami-sensei!"

"Fine, people like me; I get it...so what? You told me now so let me enjoy my day in peace"

"No way! We have to take advantage of this! We're going to sell your talented ass all over the place!" Isaka said and without another word, Isaka and Aikawa dragged Akihiko to the publishing office to plan lots of publicity events for the rest of the month. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Akihiko was allowed to go home, he was flat out exhausted. As soon as he entered the penthouse, he heard the phone ringing non-stop. Not even checking to see who it is, he pulled the phone cord out of the wall and collapsed onto the couch. A moment later, Misaki walked in. This made Akihiko smile, "Welcome home, Misaki"

"I'm home" Misaki said.

Akihiko smirked, "Your pancakes were amazing."

Misaki blushed, "R-Really? Well...I-I'm glad you liked it! I'm never making those kind again, you better not get used to it!"

"Then why did you make it like that?" Akihiko asked.

"B-Because I felt like it, that's why!" Misaki blushed furiously and dropped his bag and then started to watch TV. "Yay! My favorite show is about to start!" Misaki said brightly and watched the TV. Akihiko couldn't stop watching him; smiling, he wrapped one of his cold hands around Misaki's. The boy's face got really flustered, but did not move his hand. This made Akihiko even happier. For a long while, they watched TV. When Misaki's favorite show was over, he got up, "Ok! Time for dinner! What do you want, Usagi-san?"

"You" Akihiko smirked.

"OTHER THAN ME!" Misaki snapped.

"I will eat anything that Misaki feeds me" Akihiko answered.

Misaki twitched in anger and walked into the kitchen, muttering "unhelpful perverted bastard" under his breath. As he was at the fridge, his cell phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Hello?", Misaki's eyes suddenly sparkled and a cute smile was on his face, "Hi Ijuiin-sensei~! What can I do for you~?"

Akihiko suddenly emitted a dangerous aura, jealous, and immediately got up to stop the phone call but was taken aback by what happened next. "Ah...a manga signing? I'd love to but...I can't make it...sorry, Ijuiin-sensei..." then the boy hung up and started cooking the meal.

Akihiko stared in amazement; it wasn't like Misaki to reject anything from his favorite mangaka, Ijuiin Kyo. Akihiko slowly walked towards the boy, "M...Misaki, what-"

"U-Usagi-san! Are you feeling better?"

"...Yes. Very much. Thanks to you" Akihiko said with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad" Misaki said in relief.

As Misaki continued to cook, Akihiko couldn't help but stand behind the boy and wrap his arm around him lovingly, "Misaki...I don't remember coming home at all... did I..." he tightened his embrace, a sigh escaping his lips,"...Did I do anything to hurt you?"

The boy stiffened, "Um...No..."

Relief flooded through the older man, until-

"I...was the one who hurt you..."

Akihiko's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I...made you very unhappy..." the boy suddenly turned in the man's arms and pressed his lips against his briefly for a kiss.

"But...it's ok...I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again. I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, after seeing his lover so unhappy...because of him...Misaki decided that he would change. He was always messing up and doing something that would hurt the man. He didn't want to continue doing that. No, he was determined to change into a good lover that will always make the man happy, a lover that the man would be happy to fall in love with. It was obviously his admiration for Ijuiin-sensei that caused the man to have his doubts...well, Misaki couldn't really do anything about his sparkly eyes or his adoring smile, and of course he will continue to read the mangaka's wonderful manga...and his harsh attitude towards his loving pervert would take too much trouble to change now- But he could do other things.

So, he doesn't talk about Ijuiin as much, he does not go to any of Ijuiin's special events, he does not utter a single confession of love, and other such things. However, he praises Akihiko in a job well done when a new book came out, he calls the silver haired writer his 'favorite writer', he goes to every single event that the company holds for Akihiko...and he now has a multiple copy of each of Akihiko's books and buys each new one that is released- even the BL novels, and his attitude towards them have changed dramatically.

He is no longer shouting at Akihiko about the novels...he ignores the annoyance of the invasion of his privacy, how outrageous the perverted stuff is, or how there is no way he would ever do any of this stuff, and instead...each time a new novel is finished, he sits down in his bedroom and does his best to read it. Misaki is that determined to make Akihiko happy that he will support him no matter what he has to do. However, there still are problems. After all, these novels are about their love life... so he can't help but get a little hot and bothered when he reads them. But, as long as Akihiko never found out about the achingly hard erections he got afterwards, it didn't matter.

At the present time, Misaki was touching himself after having reading a very passionate scene between Akihiko and Misaki, and the real Akihiko was at the publishing office...

"Sensei! Read this fan mail!"

"No. I don't want to hear what a bunch of people I don't even know think of me"Akihiko declined and bluntly asked, "Can I go home now? I want my Misaki "

"That's why I think you should read the fanmail!Misaki-kun wrote you a letter!"

"Why would my Misaki write me a stupid fanletter when he can easily talk to me whenever he wants? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Who cares why, just read it!" Aikawa thrust the fanletter into his face. Akihiko sighed in defeat, and stared at it. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened with amazement at what was in front of him.

_**To Akihiko Usami,**__  
>You write very good books. I may not like some of the things you write...some are too perverted and some are boring but others I do like. You are a very talented writer and you work hard and a lot of people like you...I like you...and I am proud of you...please continue your hard work. You are my favourite writer. I like you more than any other writer.<br>From your biggest fan, __**Misaki Takahashi**__._

It was Misaki's handwriting, and by the looks of it...Misaki was finally supporting him in his books?

Everything in the letter made Akihiko's heart beat fast with joy and excitement. He swallowed and slowly folded the letter neatly and put it in his pocket, "I'm going home now! Bye!"

"W-What? Sensei, you still have work to do!"

"Don't care!"Akihiko said and ran out of the office. When he was finally in the carpark, he got in his car and drove home as fast as the speeding limit would allow his mind only on his young lover.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"T-This is pathetic...this happens every time, why do I keep on trying to read these stupid books?" Misaki said in half shame, half embarrassment, as he hid his face in his hands, blushing as red as a tomato.

But if I don't...if I don't support him and pay more attention to him instead of Ijuiin-sensei...he'll be unhappy again...

Misaki sighed and after a moment, gained his composure again and got up to have a bath. When he was finished with his bath, he went downstairs and sat down, starting on his homework. Suddenly, Akihiko burst through the door. Misaki looked up as the man approached him, "Misaki, you've been a busy boy, haven't you?"

AH! Oh no, has he found that I touch myself after reading his books?So embarrassing, I want to die!

He forced a nervous smile, "U-Um, why you ask?"

Grinning, the man sat beside Misaki and got a piece of paper from his pocket and opened it up and showed the boy, Misaki's eyes widened with shock , "W-W-Where did you get...how..."

"Aikawa gave it to me, but that's not the point. Is there more? If there is, I want them"

"N...N-No! Give it! You can't have it!"

"But why? It's my fanmail, therefore it belongs to me!" Akihiko grinned happily.

Misaki reached up but Akihiko pulled the letter easily out of the boy's reach. "Give it! Please! It...It's so embarrassing!"

Akihiko laughed happily and they raced around in circles on the floor as Misaki tried to get the letter. After uncountable efforts, he finally succeeded and ripped up the letter, laughing and smiling a lot.

"There! Now you'll never be able to read it! HA!"

"That's alright. I've already got it imprinted in my mind. It will be there forever" Akihiko said and ruffled Misaki's hair affectionately. "Misaki, please explain"

"E-Explain what?"

"No matter how busy you are with school, you're all of a sudden going to every award party, to every book signing, reading my books, writing fanletters...Misaki, since when have you-"

DING DONG!

Saved by the bell, " I-I'll get it!" Misaki said and hastily went off to answer the door.

"Misaki, I am talking to you!" he frowned angrily as he his lavender eyes fell on a terrible sight. Standing before the boy was the handsome Ijuiin Kyo, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Ah! I...I-Ijuiin-sensei, what are you doing here?"

A dark aura started emitting from Akihiko, clenching his fists by his side and glaring daggers at the man. "Misaki, you haven't been to any of my events...have you lost interest in my manga?

am I supposed to think if my most devoted fan does not read my work?"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, "No! No, they're amazing! There's nothing wrong with your manga! just...um, have been very busy with my University classes, that's all!"

"Ah..." Ijuiin didn't believe him at all but he smiled anyway, "Well, I understand. You should focus on your studies. Good luck, I hope you ace every single one"

"R-Really? Thanks so much!"

"I do miss seeing you though...would you like to go to dinner with me?There's this really nice place-"

"D-Dinner?" Misaki stared at him with wide shocked eyes, his heart skipping a beat. He glanced over at Akihiko, who was watching, he looked back at Ijuiin, "I'm sorry, I can't...I...I think I want to go out to dinner with Usagi-san instead. So, so sorry, Ijuiin-sensei"

Ijuiin seemed very surprised, "Uh...that's ok..." he offered Misaki the roses, " W-Well, anyway, these are for you and maybe some time when you are not-"

"Ijuiin-sensei, forgive me but...t-that's not possible"

Akihiko smirked, Ijuiin glared at him, "Misaki, you can't let this guy control you, I am your favorite writer, what's the harm in-"

Akihiko was suddenly at Misaki's side; he pulled Misaki close, wrapping an arm around Misaki's waist, "You heard him, he is going on a date with me. He prefers me" his grip around Misaki became tighter, "I am and will always be Misaki's favorite."

Then Akihiko gave the roses back to Ijuiin, pushed the man outside and closed the door on him. Then he sat Misaki down onto the couch and held him by the shoulders, "Now, my darling fan, you are going to start explaining to me when and why you started supporting me. Start spilling."

Misaki blushed, staring at him, heart racing. He couldn't deny Akihiko the answers he wanted. The boy stared down, nervous, "It...it was the day after you got drunk. When you were drunk, you were very upset...I'm pretty sure it's because you were jealous of Ijuiin-sensei...you were so sad and lonely and desperate... it hurts so much to see you like that, I've never seen you cry so badly. "M...M-Misaki..."Akihiko's eyes widened with shock, "I...showed you such a pathetic side of me?" he chuckled softly, smiling sadly, "Sorry that you had to see that"

"I love you so much...I don't you to be unhappy...so I...I stopped supporting Ijuiin-sensei so much and supported you instead...it was hard, it tore me up inside to stop doing all that fun stuff, but...if it made you happy then it didn't matter to me what I had to give up..." tears rolling down his cheeks, he looked up at Akihiko, "I...I-I want you to know that you are my favorite writer, it doesn't matter how many manga he writes, I am in love with you and no one else! You are the only one I come home to, you are the one I will let touch me like that, you are the only one who-"

..I couldn't stand it...and I was the one who caused it..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next night was the romantic date at a restaurant. Misaki gripped onto his knees tightly as he stared down, blushing, and "So...U-Usagi-san, I am paying more attention than you...are you happy now?"

"Yes, very happy" Akihiko said with a smile. "What about you, Misaki? Are you happy?"

"If Usagi-san's happy...then I...I'm happy too"

"Oh Misaki, I love you so much" Akihiko leaned in for kiss.

A waitress cleared her throat loudly, "Sorry to interrupt but dinner is now served"

Misaki, embarrassed as hell, pulled away from Akihiko as far as he could, force a nervous smile, "AH! T-T-T-Thank you very much, I'm so hungry!" he said, laughing nervously. Akihiko tapped a finger on the table, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

Soon, dinner was on the table; a roast meal with red wine. They started to eat. "Waaah, it looks so delicious! Thank you for the food!" he said, his eyes sparkling, and then he immediately started eating. Akihiko chuckled softly, enjoying Misaki's cuteness and he too started eating.

The atmosphere around them had soon turned very relaxed and Misaki found himself having fun. He talked about his day, about Akihiko's books, about everything that was on his mind. Something in particular popped into his head and he giggled. Akihiko smiled, raising an eyebrow, "What's so funny, Misaki?"

"N-Nothing" Misaki said with a smile, "You just...you were a very cute drunk, Usagi-san"

Akihiko stared at the boy in surprise, "Oh really?"

He suddenly started pouring wine into his glass, right up to the top, "Then, if that is that is the case, I will try to get drunk more often" he downed the wine in one go, then started refilling it.

Misaki stared at him, blinking in surprise. "R-Really? But you hated that hangover, right? If it hurts too much, then you don't really have to if you don't want to!"

Akihiko downed the second glass, and started refilling the glass again. He smirked, "its fine, any pain is fine as long as it's for Misaki. I would do anything for Misaki" he chuckled softly, "Besides; I want Misaki to think I'm cute"

B-But...I don't want him to go through that pain...just for me...

Misaki blushed, his heart racing. "I-I don't think you're cute! I said you're cute when you're drunk! There's a difference, don't let it go to your head, stupid Usagi!"

"Cute is still cute, no matter what way you phrase it-"

"Fine t-then...I'll drink too! Then we can share the pain...we're on a d-date anyway so...let's do things together, Usagi-san!"

"M-Misaki..." Akihiko said, staring at Misaki, taken aback by his words. He smiled and downed his glass of wine then started filling both of their glasses, "As you wish, my love. Let's get drunk together"

Misaki smiled, "O-OK~!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan backfired on them though as Misaki was not a good drinker. It usually takes many, many drinks before Akihiko can get drunk...for Misaki, it takes much less than that. Akihiko chuckled softly, watching Misaki's red face, "Are you ok, love?"

"I'm-hic-fine, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko went to eating his food. He suddenly moaned as he felt Misaki's foot rub against his clothed manhood. Akihiko looked up at Misaki, who was giggling, an innocent smile on his face. "...M-Misaki?"

"W-What is it, Aki-hi-ko~?" Misaki said seductively, still rubbing his foot against his lover's privates. The way Misaki said his name, the way his foot was touching him...it turned Akihiko on and made him so fucking hard.

"S-Shit...!" he suddenly threw his hands across the table, cupping Misaki's face in his hands, and plunged his tongue into Misaki's mouth. Misaki's tongue was eager and quick to cooperate with him, arousing the man even more. When they finally pulled away, Akihiko whispered against Misaki's lips, "I'm not going to let you off so easily tonight"

He quickly paid the bill then helped Misaki out of his chair and led his young lover out of the restaurant. Misaki was clinging to his arm with a big bright grin on his face, like a love-struck schoolgirl, "Where are we-hic-going now, Usagi-saaaan?"

"To a hotel. We are going to have sex" Akihiko answered bluntly.

"REAALLY? YAY! I LOOOOOVE SEX!"

Misaki had no idea how badly his innocent words were affecting the writer.

O-Oh my god, he's sooooo cute! He's so not going to be able to walk tomorrow!

It took all of Akihiko's willpower not to fuck the boy right there; it was very rare Misaki chose going on a date with him over Ijuiin Kyo, it meant so much to the writer, more than Misaki could ever imagine...so he wanted this date to be special and fuck the boy somewhere romantic, in a proper hotel- but Misaki was making it very hard for him, it was like torture for the perverted writer.

During the car ride, more delicious torture was given out to Akihiko. He started driving and Misaki was teasing him within minutes. The University student leaned over to Akihiko and breathed hotly in his ear, making Akihiko shiver pleasantly, "When are we gonna get there, Usagi-saaaan?"

"Soon, Misaki, we'll be there soon" Akihiko answered hopefully, gripped tightly onto the wheel.

"Oh? I hope sooooo, I want my smexy Usagi-san to fuck me haard" he licked the man's ear and nibbled at it, while doing this, one of his small innocent hands started touching Akihiko's clothed cock again, palming it up and down.

Akihiko's heart raced, his face red from pleasure, biting his lip so hard it bled. He was so distracted it was a miracle they hadn't crashed yet. "Mi-Misaki, baby, I need you to stop trying to seduce me"

Misaki pulled away, a pout appeared on his pretty lips, "B-But...you're so hard for me...why should I stop?"

Akihiko swallowed nervously at the sight of the boy, "I...I-I just need to focus on the road!"

"Whaaaat? I can't even suck your big yummy cock? Not faiiiirrr!" The boy cried, tears threatening to fall.

_Fuck, why can't he be this horny when he's sober?_

He briefly laid a hand on the boy's cheek, "I promise, as soon as we get to the hotel, you can be as horny as you want"

"R-Really? Well...o-ok" Misaki then stared at the window, smiling as he watched all the scenery passes by- it only lasted 5 minutes. The boy assumed that it would be ok to touch himself; Akihiko didn't say anything against it anyway. "U-Usagi-sann...Usagi-san...Ahhh...Ahhh...!"

Soon, the boy was moaning, repeatedly Akihiko's name over and over as a hand slipped under his shirt, playing with his hard, erect nipple, while his other hand was in pants, pumping him self. Akihiko cursed and turned up the radio as loud as he could, closed his eyes as tight as he could, and continued to drive, gripping onto the wheel tightly. But that did nothing, Misaki's sexy, pleasure filled voice could be heard over the radio. Akihiko couldn't help but think it was the longest car drive he had ever been on and he just wished it would end already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, they reached the hotel. Akihiko slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. He quickly opened Misaki's door for him and grabbed him, leading him to the hotel. "Give us a room! Any room will do!" he shouted to whoever was working there.

"Fine, let me get the keys for you" the woman said. But it is taking too long to find the right key and the woman is also chatting away.

"Fucking hurry up! I was just handed the most beautiful torture I've ever experienced and I don't think I can hold out much longer, dammniit!"

"Usaaagiii-saaannn, hurry and put your peniiis inside meeee!" Misaki begged, tugging at the man's arm.

Akihiko's self restraint finally broke. He picked up Misaki in his arms and, not caring about anything other than the sexy young man in his arms, he literally kicked the door down of the first room he saw, and any will do, and threw Misaki onto the bed.

He ripped Misaki's clothes off, not caring where they landed. His kisses passionate and lustful, his hands leaving no part of the slender body untouched.

They kissed hungrily, lustfully, until breathless. When their lips finally parted, Akihiko bit Misaki's ear, and rubbed his hard, aching manhood against Misaki's, receiving a loud moan of pleasure. "Ahhh, U-Usagi-san...!"

"Misaki, I love you"

"I...l-love you too" Misaki then innocently started showering the man's face with kisses and his hand reached down and put his hand down Akihiko's pants, pumping him.

Blood rushed to his nether regions as Misaki did this. Akihiko groaned, "Oh Misaki..."

Akihiko's large hand grabbed Misaki's cock too and started pumping the boy. Moans filled the room as they jacked each other off.

"...ahhhh...ahhhhh! More! Touch me more!"

"You like that?" Akihiko murmured.

"G-God yes! It feels sooooo good!"

Akihiko groaned, "Shit, you're sexy, Misaki"

Not too long after, Misaki threw his head back, eyes glistening, hazy with pleasure, as he suddenly screamed Akihiko's name, releasing his hot seed. Akihiko's fingers, still wet with Misaki's cum, dug into Misaki's ass briefly, preparing him; he took pleasure in Misaki's moans and gasps before stopping and said huskily, "Ride me." Misaki clumsily did what he was told, pulling down the man's pants and straddling his lap. Misaki wrapped his arms around the man's neck and, with Akihiko helping him; he carefully lowered himself onto Akihiko's cock and started riding his older lover. Akihiko didn't think he would ever see anything more erotic. He reclaimed Misaki's lips in a hungry kiss and fucked Misaki all night long.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX

The next morning, Misaki found himself lying naked in a hotel, in the possessive arms of his lover. His head- and body- hurt like hell and he couldn't remember a single thing that took place after agreeing to drink with Akihiko.

"I'm never drinking again for as long as live" he groaned.

Akihiko chuckled softly, "Why not? You're so horny when you're drunk. So sexy." He kissed Misaki's forehead, "Get drunk as many times as you want, I insist"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Misaki whimpered and put his hands to his head, the loud sound of his yell hurting his head even more.

Akihiko smiled, "So cute"

"J-Just shut up and get me medicine for this fucking hangover!"

"Yes, my adorable Misaki. I'm a bit hungry so I will get us some breakfast as well..."

Akihiko then sat up and called room service. As he did this, Misaki lay back down on the bed and thought bitterly, I hate alcohol.

From that day on, Misaki vowed to never let a single drop of alcohol pass through either of their lips. It was very doubtful this would go according to plan though as Akihiko liked seeing Misaki drunk. And Akihiko Usami always got his way.


End file.
